


The Spider and the Mouse: A Collection

by Alice_Corvin (Zainir)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zainir/pseuds/Alice_Corvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly short drabbles a more domestic Lena and Amélie for silly fun. A way to warm up for other writings. Many out of character moments and certainly not canon to my "When We Start Over" series, but hopefully cute and fun to read. </p><p>Presented in no real order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Target Practice

Lena sat on the couch with her legs curled beneath her. She draped a blanket across her lap and settled in contentedly with her book. The room was dark but for the glow of her harness. The blue light was enough to read by and over the years it had become soothing for her to sit in that flickering pastel blue. The rest of the house was asleep, leaving her in calm silence for the time being. She didn’t need as much sleep as the others, it seemed. Nor did she need as much serenity, but it was nice to have it occasionally. Quiet time to unwind and relax and--

_Thunk._

She dropped her book in surprise as something smacked firmly into her forehead. Reaching up, she plucked free the small foam dart. It was tipped with a suction cup and sucked lightly at her forehead as she tugged before releasing with a soft _pop._

“Right, who’s shooting stuff?” she asked as she unwrapped herself from her blanket and stood. “A bit late for silly games, isn’t it?”

There was a clicking sound from down the hall and another dart smacked into her forehead. Lena tugged it free and tossed it aside, puffing her cheeks out in irritation. Moving quickly, she slipped into the hall and flicked the light switch on. The lights flickered a moment before blinking on to reveal nothing. She took a few more steps before another click came from behind her and a dart smacked her in the back of the head.

“Alright, come on now,” she said as she turned around. “At least play fair.”

The only response to that was another dart. It entered at an angle from outside the hallway, bounced off the wall, and went tumbling through the air to catch Lena in the nose.

“That was impressive, I’ll give you that.”

The last dart came from behind her. She heard it move past her ear before it struck the light switch. The hall went dark and a hand slid down over her shoulder. It was cool even through Lena’s clothing, a slight chill that drew goosebumps up across her skin. The hand moved down across her chest before the arm it was attached to tightened around her.

“You are not much of a challenge, ma chérie,” Amélie whispered, her lips nearly touching Lena’s ear.

“Wouldn’t want to make your weird flirting more difficult, would I?”

Amélie chuckled. It was low and breathy and sent shivers crawling up Lena’s spine. It made her tingle in a pleasant way that made it hard to focus on anything else. The laugh, her voice, the scent of cold flowers. Lena leaned back against the taller woman.

“Well, you got me. Now what?”

“What does the spider always do with her prey, souris?” Amélie said as she leaned in close. Her lips brushed along Lena’s neck. “Feed.”


	2. Spider Bites

Lena stood and stared at the coffee maker. Why was it so slow? She glared at it, trying to force her own time stream to slip by faster. It worked for a moment before she yawned, huge enough to pop her jaws and throw off her concentration. She swore under her breath and rubbed a fist against her eye. Fine, she could wait like a normal person.

The hand on her waist surprised her at first before she recognized the coolness of it. Where another touch might send heat through the thin fabric of her oversized pyjama shirt, the fingers there now seeped away the warmth from her own skin. A soft touch of lips to her neck made her shiver. They were chill too, but sweet and gentle. Right up until the teeth grazed against her skin. They nipped and Lena squeaked.

“Amélie!” she whispered sharply, “N-not where everyone can see!”

The woman with the light blue skin simply chuckled, a soft and purring sound. Her hand slipped beneath Lena’s shirt and began to trace slow circles, patterns around her navel and up nearly to her breasts. The sharp contrast in their temperatures rose goosebumps across Lena’s skin and she squirmed in Amélie’s embrace.

“There is no one else here, my sweet. It is you and I,” Amélie said in her low, accented voice.

“Someone might...they might come back! And...ahh!”

Lena’s words were lost in a gasp and a soft moan as Amélie nipped again at her neck. Full lips pressed down to Lena’s pale skin, suckling softly in between affectionate but firm nibblings. When Amélie finally drew back, Lena’s neck was wet and red and already bruising. She ached, both in her neck and down through her core. Trembling, she turned slightly to glance back at Amélie, meeting those bright yellow eyes. 

Lena gave a small nod and Amélie swept her back from the counter, pushing her onto the table and crawling up across her. Amélie pinned her wrists down against the wood as she leaned in to press a hard kiss to Lena’s mouth. Lena groaned softly, eyes fluttering shut.

Coffee could wait a bit longer.


	3. Possession

“Do not squirm so much, chérie,” Amélie said in a murmur. 

Her voice was low and breathy, a purr that made Lena writhe even as she was told not to. Goosebumps raised across Lena’s skin as Amélie’s cool breath fanned across her neck. Lena huddled back against the taller woman, back arched and head bowed forward. Amélie’s lips brushed along her neck, up to the sensitive skin just behind her earlobe, and Lena let out a low groan.

“You are squirming. I thought you had more control than this.”

“I can’t help it. You’re teasing me!”

Amélie draped herself over Lena’s shoulder. Her hand slid down Lena’s chest, fingers tracing the edge of the chronal accelerator she wore strapped to her torso. Amélie’s arm was bare. Her skin was an even, pale blue broken up only by the tattoo on her forearm. Lena laid a hand across the blank ink, tracing the lines of the spiderweb marked across Amélie’s skin.

“Teasing? Ma souris, tell me what is it you wish?”

Before Lena could answer, Amélie’s hand tugged at her accelerator. Pulled away from her chest, it sent a rush through her and her head spun. Amélie chuckled softly as Lena whimpered, her fingers dragging roughly along Amélie’s forearm as she tried to clutch to her. Her free hand moved to Lena’s neck, to stroke her slender fingers along her skin. She pulled Lena in closer, one leg curled up beneath the smaller woman so that Lena sat on her thigh.

“What was that? I could not hear you?” Amélie said softly, her lips touching Lena’s ear.

“Y-you. I want you. I need you. Amélie, please.”

“You can ask nicer than that. I have heard it before,” Amélie said. She slid her hand up Lena’s neck until she slipped them beneath Lena’s chin. She pressed lightly to tilt Lena’s head back. “Sweet words whispered in the darkness for me. The way you whimper and beg and plead for me. Or is that a thing you only do in the night? The squeaking of my little mouse when I cannot see the lust in her eyes?”

Lena squirmed again, but Amélie held her tightly. One arm tight around her chest, a hand clasping at her face, Lena felt herself trapped. Even as she slid a leg to try and gain leverage, Amélie wrapped her own leg around it. Long and muscular, the same beautiful blue as the rest of her, she used it to pin Lena’s leg down. Her bare foot lightly stroked against Lena’s shin.

“Did you have something to ask me?” Amélie said. She brushed her lips down along Lena’s neck, soft and feather light.

“Please, Amélie. Please, I can’t t-take it,” Lena stammered, breathless and whimpering. Her heart thundered in her chest, the blood thrumming in her ears. Heat spread across her face and down her neck, a flush driven by desire.

“Say the words.”

“I’m yours.”

Amélie chuckled softly. The sound was low in her throat, dark and rich and cool. Lena’s eye’s fluttered shut at the sound of it. It meant good things. Lena’s breath came in short bursts, her stomach twisting in knots as she waited. Amélie drew it out. She always did. She knew just what to do, how to give Lena what she wanted. No, she knew how to give Lena what she needed even when Lena didn’t know it. 

Soft, cool lips moved down Lena’s neck to the crook where it met her shoulder. Amélie’s tongue slipped out, teasing light against her skin in quick little strokes that punctuated the kisses. Kisses turned to suckles and nips. Lena reached up, laying a hand on Amélie’s as it clasped at her chin. Her other hand curled tight against Amélie’s forearm, fingertips digging into her skin as Amélie tugged firmly at the harness. Lena knew what was coming. Her eyes rolled behind their lids. Teeth grazed against her neck lightly before Amélie bit.

There was nothing gentle about it. Pain flared hot and white, mingling with the throbbing crimson of her pleasure. They swirled and overlapped, sensations overwhelming Lena as she cried out loudly. Amélie never broke the skin, but she came close. Lena would bruise and ache for days. Deep purple and blue would spread across her pale skin that she would hide beneath her shirt. Her fingers would find it through the day, touching and drawing out a burst of pain to remind her that she was marked and claimed. That she belonged to another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one based off a wonderful drawing a friend of mine did. You should check it out right [over here](http://onyrica.tumblr.com/post/149046839754/possession-widowmaker-x-tracer-i-was-in-the)


	4. Comfort Food

Lena smoothed her hands down the front of her sundress nervously. It was pale blue, the hem lined with a pattern of darker blue flowers, to match the soft glow from the chronal accelerator necklace she wore. She hoped she wouldn’t need the real thing. It was just dinner after all. She glanced at the table, making sure she hadn’t missed anything. She’d placed out their nicest bowls, wine glasses, and even a candle. She’d put down the table cloth, even folded the napkins up pretty. The food was done, waiting in the kitchen and filling the small apartment with the rich scent. All she needed now was Amélie.

She heard the lock click in the door and the thump as it stuck in the frame yet again. Amélie grunted on the other side as she shoved it open. Lena’s heart fluttered nervously while her fingers plucked at the hem of her dress.

“Lena? What smells so lovely?” Amélie called as she walked through the narrow entry way. She froze when she saw Lena. “This is unexpected.”

“In a good way, yeah?”

Amélie smiled as she stepped over and slipped her arms around Lena’s waist. “A good way, yes. You look very pretty in your dress.”

“Glad you like it,” Lena said almost in a whisper. She looked up at Amélie, feeling a flush rise in her cheeks as she gazed up into those big yellow eyes. “I made dinner. For you.”

“It smells wonderful. And familiar. What did you make, souris?”

Lena slipped from Amélie’s embrace and lead her over to the table. Amélie sat, watching in amusement as lit the candle and turned to leave the room. Her sundress fanned out around her as she moved, giving peeks of her pale, muscular thighs. She returned a moment later with a tray holding a bottle of wine, a basket of warm bread, and a large bowl of stew. She poured and ladled before setting the tray aside and sat down. She looked so nervous that Amélie nearly laughed.

Instead, she picked up her spoon and took a taste. She chewed slowly and thoughtfully, letting the flavors spread across her tongue. Across the table, Lena held her spoon tightly enough that it looked like she might snap it in half.

“I think,” Amélie said slowly, “that this may be the fanciest way I have ever been served ratatouille.”

“Oh.” Lena looked slightly crestfallen at that, her cheeks darkening with an embarrassed flush. “Does it taste okay at least?”

Amélie smiled and reached across the table, resting her hand on Lena’s. “It is wonderful. You did a good job. What made you decide to cook?”

Lena gave a small shrug as she began to stir her own stew around her bowl. “We’ve not done anything like this in awhile. Just sit and talk and have a nice night.”

Amélie looked at Lena for a long moment. There was an earnestness in her eyes and voice. Sometimes Amélie forgot how sincere and open the woman could be when she wasn’t hiding behind her mask of cheerfulness. Amélie gave her hand a gentle squeeze before drawing back.

“Thank you, Lena. This is nice,” she said with a smile. “It reminds me of home.”

The rest of the meal passed quietly. Amélie helped herself to seconds, enjoying the warmth of the stew as it spread out from her rapidly filling stomach. Every time she looked up, Lena was looking at her and beaming happily. Finally content and happy, Amélie leaned back in her chair.

“I’ve got dessert too,” Lena said with a sheepish smile.

“Hm. Can it wait?”

“Wait? I suppose, yes. It won’t be any worse later.”

“Good. There’s something else I wanted first,” Amélie said as she stood. 

She stepped around the table and offered her hand to Lena, who took it uncertainly. Amélie led her away from the table, through the apartment to their bedroom. Lena moved to turn on the lights, but Amélie stopped her. She pulled the smaller woman into an embrace and leaned in, pressing a firm kiss to her lips.

“Oh. That was nice,” Lena said when Amélie drew back.

“You did something nice for me. I think you deserve something nice in return,” Amélie said. 

She pushed Lena gently back onto the bed and slipped her hands beneath the hem of her sundress. She felt goosebumps rise up along Lena’s thighs as she touched them. Lena gasped softly and watched with round eyes, looking slightly surprised. She always seemed surprised when Amélie wanted her, which made it more fun in a way.

“Or maybe this is for me,” Amélie murmured as she leaned in closer. 

Whatever she had gotten for dessert would never compare to how sweet Lena was while she squirmed beneath Amélie’s hands.


	5. Voicemail

Lena blinked at her phone. It blinked back. The little light that meant she had messages flickered. She flicked a thumb across the screen, bringing up the log. She and the phone blinked in unison. Nine messages. Why would she have _nine_ messages? She’d been in the meeting for two hours. A knot suddenly clenched in her stomach.

Had something gone wrong? Surely if that were the case, some one would have figured out to call the office and not her directly. Still, it was troubling enough. She flicked through the messages while she waved down a cab.

“ _You have nine messages_ ,” her phone chirped. “ _Message one._ ”

“Souris. Souris!” came Amélie’s voice. She slurred the words so badly that Lena pulled the phone away from her ear, thinking something was wrong. “I...wait, why did I call? I need something. What was it?”

A cab pulled up to the curb and Lena climbed in. She punched her location into the panel in the backseat and the car took off, lifting from the ground. All the while, Amélie continued to babble in her ear.

“Did we need something at home? No, that was not it. Was it? I know we are low on Prosecco. I think someone drank it all. It may have been me.”

The message cut off and Lena sat dumbfounded. Had she even ever seen Amélie drunk? She had started to think it wasn’t possible. This was new and strange. She stretched her legs out and buckled her seatbelt.

“ _Message two,_ ” the phone informed her.

“It was me. I drank it,” Amélie said, apparently just continuing on her message as if she hadn’t been interrupted. She burst into laughter, the breathless high pitched laugh of a drunk. “You were supposed to drink it with me, but you weren’t here. I thought you’d be home by now.”

Lena checked her watch in confusion. She wasn’t even supposed to be home for another two hours. She was sneaking out now to surprise Amélie. Just how early had Amélie started drinking?

“You should pick up another bottle on the way home. We can cuddle on the couch and I can grab your cute butt. It is so fun to pinch,” said Amélie excitedly before the message cut off.

“ _Message three._ ”

“You make the cutest noises. I am going to grab your butt when you get home and---Merde!”

Lena jumped in surprise at the shout. There was a sharp crack and a muffled thump on the other end of the phone before the message ended. Lena furrowed her brow in concern.

“ _Message four._ ”

“Oops. I dropped the phone,” Amélie said. She tittered softly, a nervous and embarrassed laugh that Lena imagined her doing behind one thin-fingered hand. ”I guess I just got excited about your butt. Wait, wait. I need to do something.”

“ _Message five._ ”

“Hi, Lena, it’s Angela. I just thought I should call and let you know that Amélie just called me,” Angela said with barely contained laughter of her own. Lena groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to brace for whatever was coming next.

“She wanted me to know how nice your butt is. She was very insistent about it,” Angela continued, her voice cracking just a little as she suppressed a giggle. “Also, she said you were ‘Squeaky Lena’ when she grabbed it and other parts. Good to know, Squeaky.”

There was no bracing for that one. Lena covered her face with her hand and leaned against the car window. She thumped her head lightly against the glass. Squeaky Lena? Where had that even come from? She didn’t...okay, so maybe she did squeak a little when Amélie surprised her. But she had never actually called her that before! And now Angela knew. And if Angela knew, Fareeha knew.

“ _Message six,_ ” her phone said in its chipper, electronic voice.

“Hello, souris! It is Amélie again! I had to make sure everyone knew about your butt. I did not talk about your breasts though,” she said firmly. Well, as firmly as she could. Her voice quivered slightly as she tried to be serious for a moment. “They are just for me to know about. They are so cute though. I just want you to know that.”

Lena started to massage her temple with her fingertips. This was not at all what she was expecting when she started listening to these messages.

“ _Message seven._ ”

“You are not home yet. I thought you would be home now. I miss you. Come home soon, Lena,” said Amélie softly, her voice low and tired.

“ _Message eight._ ”

“You still are not here. You were supposed to be home hours ago! That is why I started drinking the Prosecco. We were going to drink it together. I miss your cute bute. I just want to pinch it!”

“ _Message nine._ ”

Lena let out a sigh of relief. Last one. It certainly couldn’t be any weirder than the other ones. She steeled herself though, eyes clenched shut as she expected the worst.

“I remembered why I called. It is silly. Please do not laugh. Ready? Are you ready?” Amélie said. Her voice was almost too quiet to hear, nearly a whisper transferred through the phone. Lena straightened up in her seat, listening closely. 

“I am going to tell you. Here I go. About to tell you. Lena? Lena, are you ready?” Amélie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I love you.”

Something tightened hard in Lena’s chest. She let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding as she lowered the phone from her ear. Her thumb tapped across the surface quickly.

“ _Message saved._ ”


	6. Karaoke

Lena walked up onto the small stage, trying to ignore the watery feeling in her legs. This wasn’t the first time she’d gotten on stage to sing in front of the others, but tonight was different. She was planning to sing something incredibly dumb, something that was going to be obvious to anyone who knew her. She knew she shouldn’t. Her hands moved on their own, sorting through the list to find the song she wanted.

Karaoke night was a once a week affair, a way for the team to unwind and relax. Since it had been Reinhardt’s idea, he had insisted on loading up the machine with his own library. Of course, this consisted of songs almost entirely from the 1980s that no one but him actually knew. No one could figure out his obsession with seventy year old songs. His argument for them usually was nothing more than a bellowed proclamation of how amazing they were.

Someone, probably Ana, had managed to talk him down to only doing one night of 1980s songs a month. He had been glum about it at first, but was happy when people started showing up for the karaoke. Lena had been skeptical at first, but it had been fun. And Reinhardt’s _80s Night_ had turned out to be her favorite. There was something fun about much of the music. And sometimes she found something special.

Lena stepped up to the mic stand as the music started, tapping a foot in time. She had tried to dress appropriately. She had a leather jacket on over a faded t-shirt. Tight jeans with a studded belt and old, worn sneakers. Behind yellow tinted glasses, she closed her eyes. She already knew the words to this song and she wasn’t sure she could go through with it.

The song started off quiet, nothing more than the strum of an electric guitar and the _tic-tic-tic_ of a cymbal. Lena swallowed hard, trying to get ready. She grasped the mic tightly in both hands and pressed herself up against the stand.

“Jessie is a friend,” she crooned, her voice low and husky. 

“Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine.

“But lately something’s changed, it ain’t hard to define.

“Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine.”

The guitar kicked up louder and Lena opened her eyes. She tilted the mic stand away from her, leaning forward out over it. Letting go of it with one hand, she jabbed her finger out into the air in front of her. She could see the crowd now, but her gaze fell immediately on one person. Olive skinned, long black hair, bright eyes that shone even in the dim light. Amélie stared back at her and Lena quickly looked away.

“And she's watching him with those eyes,” she sang. Her voice raised up higher, loosing some of the soft intimacy of the first verse. “And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it! “And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night.” The music cranked up heavier again as the chorus kicked in. Lena leaned to the side, tugging the mic with her. It wasn’t a particular heavy rock song, but something about it stirred her emotions and made her want to perform for real. She pointed out into the crowd, pointed at Amélie. She looked toward the other side of the crowd, hoping it wouldn’t be obvious.

“You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl! “I wish that I had Jessie's girl! “Where can I find a woman like that?” The music softened again, back to the simple strum of the guitar. Lena stood back up straight. She laid one hand lightly on the mic, her fingers trailing down the stand slowly. “I play along with the charade. “That doesn't seem to be a reason to change.”

She clenched her free hand into a fist and pressed it to her chest. Her fingers uncurled and clutched at her shirt instead. She thumped her heel against the stage in time with the drum. Her eyes fell to Amélie again, drawn back to her as they always were. She was smiling, watching Lena even as she leaned back against Gérard. As she placed a hand on her husband’s arm. “You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute. “I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot.”

She tilted the mic stand forward again, far enough this time that it risked falling off the stage. She didn’t notice or care. She was too far into the performance, her performance for Amélie. “'Cause she's watching him with those eyes,” she sang loud and clear, her eyes firmly locked on Amélie. She pushed open her jacket and ran a hand down a long her side, writhing her body just a little for the next line. “And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it! “And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night.” The chorus came in again and Lena stood back up. She pulled the mic free of the stand so she could walk back and forth across the small stage. She forced herself to look elsewhere, to not stare at Amélie. She was worried the whole room knew who she was singing to. Why she was singing. A small knot formed in her stomach and she did her best to ignore it. She pointed out into the small crowd, pumping her fist each time she sang “Jessie’s girl.”

The music shifted, the guitar taking a backseat to a small keyboard sound. Lena stopped her pacing and turned so her side was to the crowd. She ran her hand through her hair slowly as she sang, giving the impression of confusion and frustration. Except it wasn’t really an impression for Lena.

“And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time. “Wonderin' what she don't see in me. “I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines. “Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?”

The chorus repeated a few more times. Lena pranced herself across the stage to sing it, belting out the lyrics as enthusiastically as she could. She even paused during the guitar solo to show off her own air guitar skills. She sank to her knees on the stage, exaggerating the epicness of the riff but was pleased when she heard a few voices hoot in approval. She was certain Amélie had been among them.

By the time the last note rang out, she was flushed and her skin shone with sweat. The room applauded, her friends calling out for her. Someone gave a sharp whistle of approval. Out of the moment, she felt her self-consciousness rise back up to replace the thrill of singing. She smiled sheepishly and slunk off the stage.

“That was very good, souris,” a voice purred as she passed.

Lena drew to a sudden halt and looked down at Amélie. She was smiling up at Lena and dropped an obvious wink. Lena felt her cheeks burn even hotter.

“Th-thanks, love. Glad you enjoyed it,” she managed before hurrying off. 

She heard Amélie chuckle behind her and her skin broke out in goosebumps. Lena found a seat near the back and sat down heavily at the empty table. The others had all crowded up closer to the stage, drinking and talking all night in between the songs. Lena hadn’t felt up to any socializing before hand. She was afraid the butterflies in her stomach would escape if she opened her mouth. Now she just felt silly and foolish. It’d be too obvious if she just left, though.

She watched the stage instead. Ana Amari’s kid hurried up after Lena and was adjusting the mic to her height. Fareeha was still just a teenager but she was already taller than Lena was, lanky and wiry. She looked nervous but also excited, almost cocky. It was a very teenage expression.

“I’m dedicating this one to Doctor Ziegler,” she said, her voice cracking just a little.

There was a round of chuckles from around the room, mingled with sounds of confusion both from Angela and Ana. Lena looked over at Ana as the music started and the chuckles turned to snickering. Ana’s brows were furrowed in confusion as she watched her daughter start to sing. Even Lena couldn’t help but laugh.

“A hot summer night fell like a net,” Fareeha sang in a wavery voice. With a little practice, she could be good but now her voice was rough and strained with nerves. 

“I've gotta find my baby yet.

“I need you to soothe my head.

“Turn my blue heart to red.”

Lena groaned in second hand embarrassment but Fareeha didn’t seem to care anymore. Her voice got stronger as she sang and she broke out into a broad grin. Ana’s eyes had gone wide, however, and she was already moving out of her chair as Fareeha hit the chorus.

“Doctor Doctor, gimme the news I got a...Bad case of lo--”

“No! No, no, no. We are not doing this,” Ana announced, cutting Fareeha off both verbally and physically. 

She hopped up onto the stage and grabbed Fareeha around the waist. Effortlessly, she swept Fareeha up over her shoulder, holding her tightly around the legs as she carried her off the stage.

“Omm! Omm! Stop! Let me sing my song!” Fareeha whined, trying to kick her feet as she was hauled off like a bag of sand.

“Oh, we are going to have a long, long talk,” Ana muttered. 

She switched to Arabic, talking rapidly in the universal irritated mother tone that everyone knew. As soon as the two vanished out of the common room, the group erupted into laughter. Lena pressed her fist to her mouth to stifle her own laughter. Angela had sunk into her chair and even at a distance, Lena could see her face was bright pink. Even as her heart went out to the poor doctor, Lena was thankful. No one would remember her stupid song tonight.

She glanced over at Amélie, who was looking back at her. She was smiling crookedly, chin propped up in one hand. Lena quickly looked down at her lap, her cheeks matching Angela’s in color. Well, almost no one would remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lena singing is probably canon to my WWSO series and has to do with her having a crush on Amelie back before she was brainwashed (for anyone who hasn't read my story A Trace of You). The Fareeha one is canon to nothing. I just found it hysterical.


	7. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted in The Light and the Shadow, in case anyone sees it there and wonders.

Amélie sank deeper into the passenger seat of the car, arms folded across her chest. She stared out through the windshield at the building Lena had driven them up to. Her eyes narrowed at first, lips curling into an incredulous sneer. Lena didn’t say anything. She simply waited. She was well aware of the routine by now. After a few moments, Amélie’s expression shifted to resigned.

“Really? This is where you decided on?” she asked, looking over at Lena.

Lena grinned at her, the corners of her eyes crinkling up. “Come on! It’ll be fun!”

“I cannot believe they agreed to this,” Amélie said. She unbuckled and stepped out of the car. “What did Satya say?”

“Well, Sombra and I decided on this--”

“Of course you did,” Amélie interrupted.

“But I imagine Satya thought it was a good idea,” Lena continued, ignoring Amélie. “She seems like she enjoys stuff like this. She probably has fun, unlike some people I know.”

Amélie huffed indignantly as they walked around to the front of the car. “I have fun.”

“I mean doing things other than being mean,” Lena said, nudging Amélie with an elbow. “And having sex. Anyway, there they are. Come on.”

Lena hurried across the parking lot, toward the pair of waving women waiting for them. Amélie lingered behind, sitting lightly against the hood of the car and staring up at the small building ahead of her. A park spread out behind it covered in green grass and bushes and winding paths. She could hear the rush of artificial waterfalls falling into man made ponds and the excited shouts of children. A large sign had been erected, red neon glowing in the night and spelling out the dreaded word: Mini-golf.

“Oh, so you _did_ manage to get her to tag along,” Sombra said to Lena as Amélie walked up. “I bet Satya five dollars that she’d jump out your car when you told her.”

Lena laughed and rubbed at her neck, glancing at Amélie. “Yeah, well, that’s why I didn’t tell her before we got here.”

“That means you owe me five dollars now, Sombra,” Satya said.

Sombra waved her hand. “I know, I know. When have I ever gone back on a bet like that?”

“Is that an actual question?” Satya asked, raising one thin brow. “I have a list if you would like me to read them off.”

“Wait,” Lena said, blinking in confusion. “Does she really have a list?”

“Honestly, if she says she has a list, I assume she has a list,” Sombra said sheepishly. “I learned that lesson the hard way.”

Amélie cleared her throat. “Since we have been dragged out here, are we going to do this or simply stand outside all night?”

Lena glanced at Sombra and rolled her eyes before reaching over to take Amélie’s hand. Amélie frowned and her arm tensed, but she didn’t pull away. Lena smiled coyly, knowing how uncomfortable it made Amélie to display any affection in public. The four women went inside the small building to collect their putters and balls. One extended argument over color choices later, they emerged out onto the first hole.

“Which of us goes first?” Satya asked, looking around at the group.

“Hm, well, why don’t we go in order of height?” Amélie suggested, a smirk on her lips. “Tallest first, shortest last.”

“Oh, now that’s just bullshit,” Lena said in a huff.

“Hey, it’s not our fault you needed a kid’s putter,” Sombra said.

“I didn’t, you shut up,” Lena said. She folded her arms over her chest and spun on her heel, facing away from the group.

The other’s snickered, even Satya joining in to laugh. Amélie leaned over Lena’s shoulder, lips brushing softly against Lena’s cheek. The tension immediately melted out of Lena’s body and she turned, trying to catch a quick kiss. Amélie slipped away before she could, smiling slyly as she walked over to the putting mat. She put her purple ball down, looked up the small course, and then gave the ball a quick smack. It bounced once off the side, around the obstacle in the middle, before clattering in the hole.

“It’s going to be one of those games, isn’t it?” Lena asked no one in particular.

Satya stepped up for her turn after Amélie recovered her ball. She set her sky-blue one down, pursed her lips in thought, and swung her putter gently. The ball didn’t even hit side of the course like Amélie’s did. Instead it curved in a perfect arch around the obstacle before falling into the hole.

Sombra clapped Lena on the shoulder as she stepped past her. “Oh yes. It is.”

She took two strokes to sink her neon pink ball in the hole, a fact that Satya made sure to note down on the scorecard with an amused smile. Lena went last and gave her orange ball too hard of a smack, sending it ricocheting around the course. It slowed, creeping ever closer to the hole before coming to a rest on the very lip.

“Oh, come on, that’s a gimme,” Lena said to Satya.

Satya shook her head. “No, Lena Oxton, there are no gimmes in the sacred game of mini-golf.”

Lena stuck her tongue out at Satya before she nudged her ball into the cup.

“Two strokes for you,” Satya said, smiling mischievously.

“Yeah, yeah. Just you wait and see,” Lena said as she retrieved her ball. “I’ll catch up and win this one.”

Eight holes later, Lena was in dead last. Amélie and Satya stayed tied for first, matching each other stroke for stroke on every hole. Sombra eked out a place in third, just barely ahead of Lena. They had been the ones to suggest this date, but they were also the ones with the least amount of patience.

“Okay, so, I know you two fancy-pants think you’re so good,” Lena announced to Amélie and Satya on the ninth hole. “And maybe you got past the windmill with only two strokes, but everyone knows the real way to a hole in one here is to whack it as hard as you can.”

Before anyone could stop her, she swung as hard as she could. Her little orange ball shot through the air, a straight line drive toward the windmill obstacle. It managed to miss the spinning blades, arriving perfectly between them, but unfortunately it was nearly two feet off the ground and above the tunnel when it got there. It cracked against the concrete of the windmill and shot back toward Lena.

With a squeak, Lena dropped down onto the ground, just narrowly avoiding getting brained with her own ball. It soared over her and landed in the pond behind her with a loud plunk. Dropping her putter, Lena walked to the edge of the pond and sighed.

“Just go get a new one from the front,” Amélie said.

“Nope! I don’t wanna run all the way back up there,” Lena said firmly.

“No, Lena, don’t!” Satya cried out.

Lena ignored her and stepped into the water. Despite it being later in the evening, the water was uncomfortably warm around her ankles. She suppressed a shudder and stepped out further, until the water reached her shins. Suddenly, her foot slipped beneath her, sliding along a hidden patch of slimy algae that had accumulated along the concrete bottom. Her arms flailed at her sides as she tried to keep her balance, but it was no good. With a shout of surprise, Lena fell backwards into the water.

She thrashed around a moment before she regained her feet. Soaked from head to toe, she climbed back out of the pond, sneakers squelching with each step. Her shirt and shorts were plastered to her body. She wiped her face with one hand, pushing her hair out of her eyes. In her other hand, she clutched her ball.

Sombra doubled over, clutching her stomach as she howled with laughter. Amélie simply covered her face with one hand, groaning in embarrassment, while Satya looked absolutely horrified. Lena dropped her ball back onto the starting point, picked up her putter, and hit the ball down the course. It rolled quickly across the fake, green grass, through the windmill, and into the cup.

The other three blinked in surprise before all of them broke into applause. Lena grinned, running her hand through her hair and sending rivulets of water down the back of her neck. She walked over to retrieve her ball while Satya recorded their scores.

Satya cleared her throat and glanced at Lena. “Impressive. Unfortunately, hitting it into the water is a one stroke penalty.”

 

By the eighteenth hole, Sombra and Lena had long given up playing seriously. They competed for most outlandish shots. As Sombra lay flat on her belly, using her putter like a pool cue, Satya shook her head.

“Sometimes, I feel like I am dating a teenager,” she said under her breath.

“Welcome to my life,” Amélie said with a smile. “But could you see yourself with someone different?”

Lena let out a whoop of excitement as Sombra gave her ball a solid billiards style smack with the butt of her putter. It rolled down the course but came to a stop at the small hill in the middle. Satya pondered the question for a moment, chewing lightly on her bottom lip while she watched Sombra. Finally, she shook her head again and glanced at Amélie.

“No, I don’t believe I could,” Satya said.

“I was surprised when I found out about you and her,” Amélie admitted. “She seems too intense for you.”

Satya laughed under her breath. Her gaze dropped down to the ground in front of her. “In some ways, she is. In some ways, it’s good though. In most ways, it’s overwhelming. But I think she understands me.”

“Understands you?” Amélie asked.

“She knows what I am like. She knows what I can and cannot do,” Satya said softly, looking up and watching Sombra. “She presses me when I want that, but she backs off if I need her to. She is there for me, understands what I need and want. She adjusts herself to make me better. Does that make sense?”

Amélie blinked a few times before looking out and watching Lena. She had climbed up the small incline with Sombra, the two of them batting their golf balls repeatedly up toward the hole. Finally, they both made it, sinking a final shot each into the ball return. They cheered loudly, Lena trying to hug Sombra. Sombra cried out in mock terror and fled the still damp Lena, who chased after and roared.

“Yeah,” Amélie said with a smile. “I think it makes sense.”


	8. Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to previous chapter Date Night

“You need a shower,” Amélie said.

“Yeah, yeah. I heard you the forty times you said it on the way home,” Lena muttered as she walked to the bathroom.

“I simply wished to make sure you were aware,” Amélie called after Lena.

Amélie waited a moment before following after Lena. She crept up to the bathroom door leaning against the frame as Lena undressed. She tossed her damp clothes into a pile on the floor, entirely missing the hamper. She still hadn’t noticed Amélie by the time she turned on the water. Amélie let her gaze wander across Lena’s body, taking in the lithe form.

Lena had always been small in every way. Short and skinny with slightly narrow hips and small breasts. The one thing the woman did have was legs. Despite being as short as she was, Lena’s legs were proportionally very long. Not only that but they were toned and strong, the muscles in her thighs flexing as she walked across the tiled floor. She stepped into the shower and reached up to adjust the showerhead, giving Amélie a perfect view of her backside.

As the water began to run, Lena shut the frosted glass door and stood under the spray, leaving Amélie alone outside. After a moment of thought, Amélie unbutton her shirt and pants, stripping down and tossing her clothes into the hamper. Lena looked up in surprise as the door opened and Amélie stepped in to join her.

“What’re you…?”

Amélie shook her head. “I need to make sure you are clean. God knows what you picked up in that slime water. You are not coming to bed until I’m certain. Turn around.”

Lena flushed but did as she was told, facing the showerhead. Amélie gave her a small nudge so that Lena stood under the water directly, soaking her from head to toe. Amélie grabbed the shampoo, squirting an extra large amount into her hands to lather. Using the heels of her palms, she nudged Lena’s forehead and tilted her head back. Lena leaned backwards for Amélie, eyes closed as the water sprayed over her chest.

Amélie’s fingers began to move through Lena’s hair, quickly lather her up. Lena let out a soft, content sigh at the attention. Smiling, Amélie slowed her movements, running her fingertips through Lena’s hair and massaging her scalp. Lena began to sway backward and forward at the sensations, her breath coming in short, little gasps. She bumped back against Amélie and squeaked in surprise.

“S-sorry,” she muttered, regaining her balance. “Felt really nice.”

“You have such nice, cute hair,” Amélie said as she maneuvered Lena back under the water to rinse. “I still do not understand why you do not leave it like it is and not in those ridiculous spikes.”

“It does that on its own, really,” Lena protested.

“I am sure,” Amélie said as she got the washcloth and soap. “Hold still and close your eyes.”

Lena sighed but stood as Amélie scrubbed her gently with the cloth. Soap and water ran in streams down her pale body, along with a few bits of algae that had clung to her legs. Amélie made a face but said nothing. She was certain Lena would have taken care of herself, but this was about more than that. Amélie dropped the washcloth and ran her hands over Lena’s shoulders to clear off the remaining soap bubbles.

“Thank you,” she said softly as she bent down, kissing the crook of Lena’s neck.

“F-for what?” Lena asked, shivering despite the warm water coursing down her body.

Amélie didn’t answer. She bent down against Lena, hands sliding down over her body. They stopped at Lena’s breasts, enjoying the way they fit perfectly against her palms. Lena pressed herself back, laying her head against Amélie’s shoulder. Her lips parted and she gasped softly as Amélie caressed her nipples. Amélie’s fingers were gentle, moving softly against Lena’s body.

Lena molded herself back against her taller lover, trying to fit their bodies together. Her hand pressed against the shower wall in front of her, the other grasping at Amélie’s arm. She couldn’t remember a time Amélie had been so soft and affectionate with her. It was new, it was nice.

Amélie slid her hand down Lena’s stomach, long fingers splayed out against her skin. They lingered below Lena’s navel before slipping between her thighs. Amélie teased slowly, tracing and caressing against Lena’s sex. She brushed a fingertip against Lena’s clit, smiling when Lena inhaled sharply. 

“Thank you, Lena,” Amélie whispered against Lena’s ear. Her fingers moved to spread Lena’s sex and press slowly into her.

Lena whimpered. Her eyes clenched shut, lips parted as she gasped in pleasure. Her fingers curled against Amélie’s arm, grasping tightly at her. Amélie nuzzled in against her lover, kissing softly just below her ear. She embraced Lena tightly with her free arm, crossing it over Lena’s chest to hold her.

“Thank you,” she said again. “For being you.”


	9. Let Me Know

Amélie lounged contentedly on the couch, letting the warm sunlight crawl across her blue skin. She had spent the day reading, enjoying the quiet in the apartment. Lena had been out on errands all day, leaving Amélie with the rare time to herself. Not that she entirely disliked Lena’s infatuation with her and the almost puppy like manner she followed Amélie around, but it did make it difficult to enjoy activities like lazing about with a good book.

She was so engrossed in her activity, happily luxuriating, that she didn’t hear the front door open. She didn’t see Lena peer into the room before flitting past. Because of this, she wasn’t expecting it when the first notes of the song blasted through the speakers in the room. As the sound of guitar suddenly filled the room, Amélie nearly rolled off the couch in shock.

“Lena!” she shouted, knowing exactly who it was despite having not seen her.

As if to prove her right, Lena appeared in the doorway with a huge grin on her face. Her hips were swaying quick back and forth in time with the song and her eyes flashed mischievously. Amélie knew that look. She tucked her bookmark into her book and stood, walking quickly over to try and stop it before it started. She wasn’t quick enough. Lena started singing.

“ _Darling, you gotta let me know,”_ she sang through her smirk as Amélie approached her. _“Should I stay or should I go?”_

“You really should go,” Amélie muttered as she bodily ran into Lena and shoved her back through the doorway.

Lena didn’t miss a beat, as if she were expecting the reaction. She reached out to grab hold of Amélie’s waist as she walked backwards, keeping herself on balance. Looking up at the taller woman, she continued singing. _“If you say that you are mine, I'll be here until the end of time.”_

“Yes and that is my fear,” Amélie said. She pushed Lena back against the hallway wall and pinned her there. “Like a stray animal.”

_“So you got to let know,”_ Lena responded in song. She ran her hand slowly up Amélie’s side, pushing her shirt up to reveal a taut blue stomach. _“Should I stay or should I go?”_

“I already said go,” Amélie said, swatting Lena’s hand away.

_“It's always tease, tease, tease,”_ Lena sang with a pout. She pulled Amélie in closer so their hips touched, Lena’s swaying causing them to rub together. _“You're happy when I'm on my knees.”_

Amélie scoffed at that. “Is it my fault that is where you are best?”

_“One day is fine, next is black. So if you want me off your back,”_ Lena continued, crawling her fingers up across Amélie’s stomach. _“Well come on and let me know, should I Stay or should I go?”_

Amélie didn’t move Lena’s hand this time. She put one of her own on the woman’s shoulder, squeezing firmly. Her foot hooked around Lena’s ankle and yanked firmly, forcing Lena’s legs apart. The other woman squeaked in surprise, breaking her singing off for the first time. The chorus passed with only the song playing as Amélie pressed in between Lena’s thighs. Lena flushed, looking up at Amélie as she lifted one leg and wrapped it loosely around Amélie’s. Her hands began working to undo the buttons on Amélie’s shirt.

_”This indecision's bugging me,”_ Lena sang breathlessly, not taking her gaze from Amélie.

“ _Cette indécision me dérange,”_ responded Amélie, her own singing voice low and husky.

Lena finished popping the last button free and pulled Amélie’s shirt open. Her hands slipped in to brush over cool skin. _“If you don't want me, set me free.”_

_“Si tu ne me veux pas, laisse-moi libre,”_ Amélie sang softly, shaking her head slowly.

_“Exactly who'm I'm supposed to be,”_ Lena sang as she wrapped her arms around Amélie, dragging her nails lightly up the other woman’s back. _“Don't you know which clothes even fit me?”_

“ _Que veux-tu que je sois exactement?_ ” Amélie sang in response to the line’s. Her free hand, the one not holding Lena’s shoulder, slipped between the two of them. Long fingers crept downward and began to undo the front of Lena’s pants. “ _Sais-tu au moins quel chapeau me va?”_

_“Come on and let me know,”_ Lena sang in a cracked voice, unable to focus as well as she had been. Her hips moved, no longer in time with the song, but in desperation against Amélie’s hand. _“Should I cool it or should I blow?”_

“Je vais vous dire,” Amélie replied, no longer singing. “Tu devrais rester.”

Lena nodded, gasping in delight as Amélie’s hand slipped into her pants. Amélie’s hand left her shoulder and moved into her short, brown hair. She pulled Lena upward into a kiss even as the two of them began to slide down the wall to the floor. The song continued to play in the background. Neither of them noticed when it ended nor when the album ended, or the album after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this makes two drabbles based around a song for these two. Something about them works for these two. Widowtracer Song Fics. Maybe I'll make it a thing.
> 
> I did my best on the French (found a translation of the song) but if there's any problems, please let me know!
> 
> Translation:  
> (For the most part, it's just Amelie repeating the lines back to Lena. This happens in the original song, but in Spanish.)
> 
> Cette indécision me dérange = This indecision disturbs me  
> Si tu ne me veux pas, laisse-moi libre = If you don't want me, set me free  
> Que veux-tu que je sois exactement? = What do you want me to be?  
> Sais-tu au moins quel chapeau me va? = Do you know at least what hat I have? (This is a direct translation, which I don't think it's supposed to be. I don't speak French, unfortunately)
> 
> (The last two lines she speaks aren't part of the song)  
> Je vais vous dire = I'm going to tell you  
> Tu devrais rester = You should stay


	10. Strain

Lena stood on her tiptoes, her legs straining with the effort. Her muscles stood out in sharp lines beneath her pale skin. Her calves were tensed and hard. Her thighs flexed to show off the strong tendons and thick musculature. She quivered, her legs trembling as she rocked slightly from side to side and tried to take some of the stress off her legs. Lena whimpered at the effort, at the soreness that was creeping into her body and the exhaustion she was beginning to feel.

“What is the matter, souris?” Amélie asked, whispering the words into Lena’s ear. “Is it too much? Shall we stop and play a different game?”

“N-no! I’m fine,” Lena gasped.

Amélie only chuckled before lightly nipping at Lena’s earlobe. It made Lena shiver as it added to all the other sensations that were flooding her body. Pleasure and pain swirled sweetly inside her, making it hard to think beyond the physical rush. She leaned back against Amélie lightly to recover some strength and was thankful she wasn’t rebuffed.

The blue-skinned woman stood behind Lena, her leg snugly between both of Lena’s. She had put her foot up on the rung of a nearby chair, forcing her thigh up towards Lena’s crotch. Her height made it impossible for Lena to stand flat-footed without perching herself on that lovely blue thigh. That was forbidden, though. Amélie had made that clear at the start. If Lena wanted release, she’d play the game. Lena had whimpered at the unfairness, but ultimately agreed. She wasn’t sure how long they had been playing for, but it felt like ages.

Amélie’s hands had settled into familiar spots on Lena’s body. One was between her thighs, a fingertip stroking lightly at her clit. It made it so much harder to stand up, the sweet sensations causing her legs to feel like rubber. But Amélie’s arm was crooked around Lena’s side, the only thing giving her any support. She took it even as she whined at the touches, each stroke making her sex ache and her body weak. Amélie’s other hand was, of course, wrapped delicately around Lena’s throat. There was no pressure from it, the only purpose was control. Long fingers splayed out over Lena’s pale skin, her thumb and index finger gripping lightly at Lena’s jaw.

“If you wish to give up, we can still do something fun,” Amélie cooed. “It just will not be what you desire.”

“And wh-what do I desire?” Lena asked.

“To be fucked,” Amélie said simply.

Lena managed a small, out of breath laugh. “Well, yeah.”

Amélie sighed softly and pressed her lips to Lena’s ear. “In the special way you love the most,” she said, her voice a purr. “Tied to the bed, yes? And was it the gag or the blindfold you liked best? No matter, both are lovely choices. And then, as you lay like that, I fuck you until you can no longer speak properly, until your body is too sore and weak to continue. Is that not what you desire?”

“Yes. Yes, please,” Lena whimpered. Her body shuddered for reasons not related to strain. “H-how do I win?”

“You know how,” Amélie said with a chuckle as she drew back again.

Lena let out a small groan and closed her eyes. She knew how, it was like all of the other games. She was close to winning, but her legs were so tired that she didn’t know if she could make it. She clenched her eyes tighter shut, trying to ignore the ache in her legs. Instead, she focused on the feel of Amélie against her and the soft grasp of the hand at her throat. More importantly, she let the feelings wash over her every time Amélie’s finger brushed against her clit. Rippling waves of pleasure spread out through her body each time, little ones at first but growing quickly. They compounded each other, crashing together into greater and greater floods of sensation.

She began to breathe quicker, her already ragged breaths turning to gasps and moans. Her hips started to rock, seeking out more touches and more pleasure. She didn’t notice when Amélie’s hand slipped from her throat and moved down to her stomach. Nor did she when Amélie wrapped that arm around her tightly and took the strain off her legs. The relief from that combined with all the other feelings inside her. Her body tensed hard, her breath catching in her throat. She trembled in Amélie’s grasp before she finally let out a cry of pleasure, calling out Amélie’s name.

Amélie smiled as she lowered her leg and began to guide Lena down to the ground. The smaller woman moved easily under Amélie’s touch, sinking down to the cool floor. She panted heavily, her small chest rising and falling rapidly. She kept her eyes closed and didn’t see the way Amélie looked at her. The appreciative gaze along the entire length of Lena’s body, the small happy smile. Amélie slid her hand down between Lena’s thighs, curving her fingers and slipping them slowly into Lena’s sex. Lena gasped, her back arching off the ground. She realized, through the haze of her pleasure, that she really did know what she wanted. The bed and other accessories were optional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to see more, consider [supporting me on Patreon.](https://www.patreon.com/bePatron?u=986555)  
> Or if that's too serious just yet, maybe [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/Y8Y358E9)  
> No matter what, thank you for reading!


	11. Tenderness

Lena was sitting happily on the couch, reading her fantasy novel in the warmth of the afternoon sun. She was so engrossed in the final epic battle that she didn’t hear Amélie approach. The woman was silent on bare feet, hard to notice even when Lena was paying attention. It wasn’t until the book was yanked out of her hands that she realized she had company.

“Hey, I was reading that,” she protested.

“You have been reading all day,” Amélie said. She politely put a bookmark in the book and set it aside.

Lena whined. “I was almost done.”

“There will be time later,” Amélie said as she climbed onto the couch. She straddled Lena’s lap and ran her hands through her short brown hair. “Right now, it is time for me.”

“Is something wrong?” Lena asked in confusion.

Amélie huffed dismissively. “My wanting attention does not have to mean something is wrong.”

“No, I guess not,” Lena said as she placed her hands on Amélie’s waist. “Have I really been reading that long?”

Amélie nodded silently. She leaned down, her hands still gently holding Lena’s head, and brushed their lips together lightly. Lena shivered at the soft tough, a thrill running up her spine. She slipped her hands under Amélie’s shirt to press her warm skin against Amélie’s cooler body. Amélie stretched and arched her back in pleasure at the contrasting touch. Her chest pressed to Lena’s and Lena smiled against her lover’s lips.

“Say it,” Amélie murmured.

“Say what?” Lena asked, looking up with half-closed eyes.

Amélie’s fingers clenched gently in Lena’s hair. “You know what.”

“Will you kiss me?” Lena whispered, her lips brushing against Amélie’s.

“Say it first,” Amélie insisted.

Lena smiled again. “I love you.”

Amélie kissed her deeply. Her lips were cold against Lena’s, but soft and sweet. They moved tenderly, parting to let her tongue slip out. It teased against Lena’s bottom lip until it coaxed Lena’s own tongue out. They touched lightly, almost shyly, like they were testing each other. Lena wrapped her arms around Amélie’s waist, pulling her in close. Their tongues swirled together as their kiss became passionate and breathless. Amélie’s fingers tightened in Lena’s hair, gripping her needfully. When they finally broke apart, they both were panting softly. Their bodies trembled against each other with barely contained desire. Amélie leaned her forehead against Lena’s, her yellow eyes staring intently into Lena’s brown ones. Her blue lips curled into a soft smile.

“I love you too,” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short and sweet. Written as a small patreon raffle prize.
> 
> \---
> 
> If you enjoyed this and want to see more, consider [supporting me on Patreon.](https://www.patreon.com/bePatron?u=986555)  
> Or if that's too serious just yet, maybe [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/Y8Y358E9)  
> No matter what, thank you for reading!


	12. Club Night

Lena saw her from across the club. It wasn't hard to pick her out, even in the crowd. She was tall, statuesque in a tight dress that barely came down to her thighs. Her hair was black with a purple sheen and it cascaded down her back and past her tailbone. But the most eye-catching thing, the most improbable thing, was her skin. It was blue. Beneath the flashing lights, it turned aqua and neon purple, but it was most certainly blue.

She was staring, she knew it. Lena couldn't take her eyes off the strange woman, couldn't be bothered with anyone else around her. The club was full of beautiful women, it always was, but how often did one come across a blue-skinned beauty? It was a chance she needed to take. She'd kick herself for the rest of her life if she didn't. Lena downed the rest of her drink in a single gulp and began to make her way across the floor. As if on cue, the woman turned and began to walk away.

Lena hesitated. That wasn't a good sign, was it? If the woman saw her, was she trying to get away from Lena? Lena looked around the room for a moment and shook her head. It was too crowded and too busy. There was no way the woman had seen her. And, even better, if she was going someplace quieter, that would make it easier for Lena to work all her multitudes of charms. Weaving her way through the throng, Lena picked up her pace and followed the woman. The pair, separated by a dozen feet, made their way off the club floor and into the hallway leading to the bathrooms and the back rooms of the building. The blue-skinned woman suddenly stopped and Lena stumbled to a halt before leaning against an Employees Only door to look casual.

"Why are you following me?" the woman asked as she turned around. "Did you think I would not notice? I saw you come from across the club after me."

Lena winced at that. "Ah, well, I guess I hoped you didn't! I just wanted to talk was all. Seemed easier back here than out on the floor."

"Why would you want to talk to me?" the woman asked with a frown. She took a step closer.

"Have you looked at yourself?" Lena said with a laugh. She folded her arms across her chest, trying to look as casual as she could. In her chest, her heart was thunderously loud. "Why wouldn't I wanna talk with someone so beautiful?"

The woman stared for a moment before a smirk crossed her lips. "Oh, I see. It is that sort of thing, is it?"

"It might be," Lena said, smirking back at her.

The strange woman walked back toward Lena as a few other patrons entered the hall and passed by. The two women ignored them, their gazes locked on each other. The woman stopped inches from Lena, forcing the shorter woman to tilt her head back just to maintain eye contact. Lena took in a shaky breath, breathing in the woman's scent. She smelled like orange blossoms and amber and musk. Lena felt her knees weaken just a little.

"It might be? What if it is not?" the blue-skinned woman asked.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure it is," Lena said, flashing her best smile. "I'm Lena, by the way."

"Lena," the woman said slowly as if she was testing how it felt. "Well, Lena, I am Amélie."

"That's a pretty name," Lena said. "Pretty name, pretty lady."

"Are you trying to make me blush? I promise it will not work," Amélie said as she raised a hand. Two fingertips touched lightly at Lena's jaw, the skin soft but strangely cool. "Tell me what it is you are after, Lena."

"I think I'm after you," Lena said breathlessly.

Amélie raised her brow. "You think?"

"I know I am," Lena said more firmly. "You're gorgeous. I'd never forgive myself if I didn't ask--"

Lena's words were cut off as Amélie grabbed hold of her collar and yanked her off the door. In a smooth motion, Amélie opened the door, stepped inside, and pulled Lena in after her. The door shut behind the two, leaving them in the cramped darkness of a supply closet. It smelled like chemicals and soap, though it wasn't strong enough to mask the scent of Amélie. That was due mostly to the fact the two women were pressed against each other with Lena's face directly against Amélie's breasts.

Lena laughed nervously. "What're we doing?"

"You were after me," Amélie said and Lena could hear the words in the blue-skinned woman's chest. "I decided not to run."

Heat rose in Lena's cheeks as she began to blush. She tried to settle her nerves, breathing in deeply. It only made things worse as the scent of Amélie filled her nose and made her heart race. With shaking hands, Lena began to reach forward. There wasn't much distance to cover before her fingers found the cool skin of Amélie's thighs. She trailed her touch upwards, centimeter by centimeter, relishing the feel of those smooth thighs. She waited for Amélie to say something but she stayed silent. Beneath the throb of the music from outside their little hiding spot, Lena could hear Amélie's breathing quicken.

Lena's fingers slid under the hem of Amélie's dress and began to push it upwards. In the darkness, with only a thin line of light around the edges of the door, Lena couldn't see what she was doing but she felt the way the cloth bunched up around Amélie's hips. She felt the hem of Amélie's panties and traced downwards with her fingertips. Amélie's legs parted, one leg stretching past Lena. Her foot hit the shelves with a small clatter and Lena gave another nervous laugh. Amélie's hands found Lena's arms and moved upward to her shoulders. She gave Lena a reassuring squeeze.

"Please," Amélie whispered into the dark.

Lena's heart skipped a beat at that one simple word. She swallowed hard, trying to keep her composure, trying hard not to collapse into a breathless mess. This woman was gorgeous, she was perfection, and here Lena was, touching her and feeling that perfection for herself. She reached between Amélie's thighs and pulled her panties aside. Her fingers stroked softly against Amélie's sex, teasing and caressing.

"More," Amélie said in a low tone, nearly purring the word.

Lena pressed, her first two fingers slipping into the wetness of Amélie's pussy. The woman moaned in response, louder than Lena expected. She wondered briefly if anyone outside heard them or had seen them go into the closet. It didn't matter now. She curled her fingers and began to rub slowly, the cramped space of their hiding spot making it hard to maneuver. Amélie moved her hips in response, rolling them as she rode Lena's fingers. Amélie's breathing became more labored and harsher until Lena could hear it over the sounds of the music. Smiling, Lena pressed her face firmly against Amélie's breasts. She inhaled the smell of the woman again and the heady scent of sex. Her own body was warm, almost uncomfortably so.

Amélie moved a hand up to the back of Lena's head and tangled her fingers in the thick brown hair. She held Lena tightly, keeping the two of them pressed almost flush with each other. Her other hand slid down Lena's back and gripped at her shirt, desperately holding on. Her hips began to buck harder and she ground against the fingers inside her. When Lena's thumb brushed against her clit, Amélie nearly cried out. She bit down hard on her bottom lip to keep quiet, letting out a muffled moan instead. The gentle caress made the pleasure building in Amélie's core burst like a firework, sending sparks of sensation shooting through her body. Her muscles tightened and she held Lena even closer until Lena could barely breathe. 

"Not bad," Amélie whispered as her pleasure subsided. She reached down and found Lena's wrist, guiding that hand out from between her legs. "Is that what you wanted?"

"Yes," Lena breathed.

"Was that all you wanted?" Amélie asked.

Lena was silent for a moment as another blush crept up her cheeks. "No."

Amélie began to move, though could only see a faint shadow in the darkness. Her dress rustled and there was a metallic clack as she bumped the shelves behind her. It took Lena a moment before she realized Amélie was no longer standing in front of her. The hands on her knees confirmed it. The touch was cool and soft but determined. They were hands that knew what they wanted and moved like it. They slid up and down Lena's thighs, caressing and stroking every inch of skin. Lips joined them, soft and gentle as they kissed a path up along Lena's inner thigh. The quick touch of Amélie's tongue made Lena shudder with delight.

Those hands moved their way up Lena's legs until they pushed her skirt out of the way. It bunched up on her hips, leaving her panties exposed for the brief moment before they were pulled firmly to the side. Amélie's fingers were cool on her hot flesh. She stroked Lena's pussy lightly with her fingertips, exploring in the darkness. She caressed and teased and finally spread her. And then there was Amélie's tongue, sudden enough that let out a cry of surprise and pleasure that she didn't bother to muffle.

Lena groaned happily as Amélie pressed between her thighs. She slid a hand down into that long, black hair and tried to pull Amélie even closer. Lena leaned back against the shelves, ignoring the noise it made as items clattered and fell. She cared even less when she put her foot on the shelves across from her and laid her thigh across Amélie's shoulder. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she panted and moaned. She stared down at the shadow that was her sudden, surprise lover, wishing she could see her better. Amélie moaned and sent a thrill of vibrations through Lena's sex. Her fingers tightened in Amélie's hair as she began to rock her hips, desperate for more and more. The pleasure coiled quickly in her core, tightening like a spring. Each lick of Amélie's tongue tightened the spring again and again until there was no holding it back.

With a loud moan, the coil finally broke loose in a rush of pleasure. Lena orgasmed hard, rocking back against the shelves and sending boxes tumbling to the floor. Between her thighs, Amélie groaned again, her tongue coaxing out as much pleasure as she could. She drew back, finally, leaving Lena a wobbling mess that collapsed into the floor. She panted heavily, her head swimming with the pleasure, as she awkwardly tried to fix her skirt.

"Was that what you wanted?" Amélie purred.

"Y-yes," Lena gasped.

"Good," Amélie said with a chuckle. "I will meet you outside in five minutes. Do not keep me waiting or you will not get to come home with me."

Before Lena could respond, the door opened and light flooded into the small closet. Amélie, looking as perfect as she had when she entered the room, stepped out into the hall and walked. There were a few people gawking, trying to peer into the closet where Lena sat on the floor. She looked exactly the mess she worried she was with her skirt and shirt askew and her hair more of a tangle than usual. Lena straightened her skirt, tugging it back into place around her thighs. Her cheeks blushed bright red as she stepped out of the closet, into the gaze of those who had heard her. She couldn't think about them now. She had to follow Amélie. As she made her way across the club's floor, she broke into a grin. It had been a good night at the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is such a thing as too many sex scenes, I haven't found it yet.
> 
> \---
> 
> If you enjoyed this and want to see more, consider [supporting me on Patreon.](https://www.patreon.com/bePatron?u=986555)  
> Or if that's too serious just yet, maybe [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/Y8Y358E9)  
> No matter what, thank you for reading!


End file.
